


Sexual Harassment (Hux's Butt Pt.5)

by Sarah (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is annoyed, Hux Has No Chill, Hux’s Butt, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Sarah
Summary: Hux feels as though he's had enough of Kylo's unwanted advancements. He makes it clear that this behaviour is unacceptable.





	Sexual Harassment (Hux's Butt Pt.5)

**Author's Note:**

> We've really enjoyed putting these together. Honestly, I don't know who's more obsessed with Hux's ass, Kylo or the two of us (the authors). But since you're here, you must be obsessed with it as much as we are ;)

Kylo looked at his data pad. There was a message indicating he was to join General Hux for a very important meeting. Kylo smirked to himself behind his mask. He finally had the one and only General Armitage Hux right where he wanted him.

He dressed for the occasion. If Hux was asking to see him alone, he most certainly wanted to be as presentable as he could be. He put on his nicest tunic and brushed his hair before replacing his helmet. 'I've been waiting for this moment for some time now,' Kylo thought to himself as he exited his quarters.

He arrived at the briefing room his data pad had declared. He smiled under his mask, amused that Hux had decided on a communal area for their little tryst. He took a deep breath before sliding the door open with the force. He stepped inside.

It took him a moment to take in what he was seeing. General Hux was indeed there, standing as straight and fine as ever, but he wasn't alone. The briefing room had been set up as a conference room of sorts. Several First Order officers sat in rows of chairs, waiting for some kind of presentation.

Hux glanced over at Kylo. "Ah, Lord Ren, so glad you could join us." Looking back at those assembled, he continued. "It has been brought to my attention that there is an issue that needs to be addressed about my ship."

Ren rolled his eyes as he made his way to the back of the room, and leaned against the wall. He was curious what "issue" Hux was concerned with.

"You are members of the First Order. There is a certain conduct and character that is expected from each of you. I have found there have been several victims recently, and I have decided to address it.

"Sexual harassment will NOT be permitted aboard my ship." Kylo held back a laugh. Was he serious?! This had to be a joke! "You will respect each other as fellow members of the Order. To touch another officer in any manner that they have not given expressed permission to is sexual harassment. I know there are many of you who have found company amongst your fellow crew mates, this is not unallowed, but it is to be kept to your off duty hours. For an officer to see two other crew members exchanging in sexual conduct of any kind, be it physical, or oral-" a small laugh rang through the congregation. Hux eyed them surreptitiously until they all quieted down. He repeated himself, "For an officer to see two crew members exchanging in sexual conduct of any kind, be it in the form of physical or... Verbal, this is third party sexual harassment."

Kylo was grateful he'd chosen to wear his mask to this rendezvous, he knew he'd never be able to keep his expressions from showing EXACTLY what he thought of this whole damned thing.

"Further more," Hux continued. "Sexual harassment is determined by the victim. Though you may have given a compliment to another officer in true sentiment, if it made them uncomfortable, then it is deemed as sexual harassment."

A shy lieutenant in the from raised his hand. "Yes, Mitaka?" Hux called on him.

"So, I can't compliment another officer on the way they look without getting in trouble?"

Hux shook his head. "No, if someone makes you uncomfortable with their conduct, inform them thusly. If the behaviour continues, take it to your supervisor and it will be dealt with immediately."

Ren pushed his thoughts into Hux's mind. "So, it's not sexual harassment if the 'victim' likes it?" He could see Hux snarl. Kylo smiled to himself. "You must have, since you haven't 'informed me thusly' that my conduct made you feel 'uncomfortable'." He could see Hux flush. His face reddening quickly. Kylo decided to push his luck. "I said you had a nice ass. I meant it General. I'd love to show you EXACTLY what I'd like to do with it."

Hux cleared his throat. "Are there any more questions?" No one else from the assembly spoke up. "Then you are all dismissed." Everyone started to stand and leave them room. Hux remained where he was at the front of the room. Kylo stayed at the back, pressed against the wall, his eyes focused on Hux.

Hux must have felt his gaze, because he turned away, so he didn't have to look at Kylo in return. "Unwise choice, General," Kylo though to himself. "Now I have a perfect view of that sweet, little, ass of yours." Kylo didn't think he'd sent this thought to Hux, but he quickly turned around as though he'd heard it. Kylo laughed to himself.

After everyone had left the room. Hux made his way for the door. Kylo was there before him in two steps. He blocked his way. Hux snarled at him. "Out of my way, Ren," he spat with venom.

Kylo shook his head. "No," he said, the vocoder in his mask covering the anticipation he was feeling. "If you wanted to tell me that you liked what I had to say, you could have spoken to me alone."

"I didn't like what you had to say-"

Kylo cut him off as he pressed forward, forcing Hux to take a step back. "But you DID, General. You take such pride in your body. Don't be ashamed that someone else might like to express their appreciation for all of your... HARD work."

Hux's breath was coming in much shallower than before this meeting had begun. He swallowed and then replied, "Your comments concerning my body are unwanted, Lord Ren. They make me uncomfortable and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from expressing them in the future."

Kylo laughed, though he knew the sound of his laughter through the vocoder was unsettling. "Very well, General. If you insist. I will not vocalize my intense interest in your buttocks in the future." He leaned forward and whispered as well as he could. "But that won't keep me from fantasizing about it in my own off hours."

"You do as you please in your off time, Ren," Hux replied as he pushed Ren's shoulder with his own as he made his way to the door and through it.

Kylo chuckled. "You're begging for it at this point," he thought to himself with an evil smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
